


Immeasurable Happiness

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Celebration</p><p>Haikyuu Rare Pair Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immeasurable Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for editing [IzuKou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou)!!

Oikawa held his breath as the world seemed to slow down. The ball fell fell fell until finally smacking the ground with a sharp thud, and then everything erupted. The cheers were resounding, but Oikawa barely noticed any of that as a blur of orange rushed at him before jumping onto the taller man. 

“Tooru!” Shouyou practically shouted in his ear, but that was alright because everyone was shouting, and the smile that was directed at him after Shouyou pulled back just a bit to look him in the eyes was blinding and oh so perfect that Oikawa was tempted to kiss him silly.

Later. They would definitely do that later. Right now the rest of the team was gathering around, grabbing onto each other. Some smiling, some laughing. Oikawa didn’t even realize he was crying until Shouyou wiped a tear from his eye and pulled him into a harder hug, still smiling like the sun. 

Officials started ushering them to the podium, and Oikawa was forced to set Shouyou back on the ground, though Shouyou immediately looped his arm through Oikawa’s as they made eir theirway to center stage. 

Gold medals were hung around their necks, and the cheers became deafening. Oikawa spotted his and Shouyou’s families in their front row seats. Natsu was smiling just as brightly as Shouyou, and there were tears streaming down his own mother’s face. 

The medal ceremony was soon over and then came the never-ending interviews. Repeating and repeating how fantastic his last serve to Shouyou had been. Almost the same as his one to Iwa in their last match against Karasuno, but he didn’t bring that up now. 

Finally, finally they were released and able to return to their hotel rooms. The beds were hardly comfortable, but at this point Oikawa felt that he could sleep anywhere. Shouyou was leaning heavily into his side as they made their way to their room. 

Once inside, Oikawa pulled Shouyou down onto the bed next to him, claiming his lips in a slow close-mouthed kiss. Shouyou hummed, smiling into the kiss causing Oikawa to smile as well. Eventually they parted, cheesy smiles still plastered on their faces as they stared at each other. 

Shouyou’s smile turned into a cheeky smirk eventually.

“I’d love some victory sex, but I don’t think I have enough energy.” 

Oikawa laughed, kissing Shouyou gently on the forehead as he pulled the covers up over their tired bodies. Shouyou cuddled closer to Oikawa as his eyes began to flutter shut.

“Guess we have something to look forward to in the morning.” Oikawa responded, loving the sound of Shouyou’s quiet laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
